


Make You Love Me

by slyyywriting



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyyywriting/pseuds/slyyywriting
Summary: You flirt with Bucky every single chance you get.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, James Buchanan Barnes & Reader, James Buchanan Barnes/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Make You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> a couple of swear words, mentions of blood and getting shot at, and an exasperated super soldier  
> +this is from my tumblr account. Posting my works here for archiving in case I wake up one day and decide to delete my tumblr lol+

Bucky Barnes has been through a lot. From being a prisoner of war to being an international fugitive, to being dusted out of existence and then being left behind by his best friend, he has been through a lot. But somehow all of it does not compare to what he goes through whenever you blatantly flirt with him.

“Come on, Buck. I’ll wear something real nice, real skimpy.” Your voice crackles through the coms. “Something you can easily take off.”

Bucky’s face flushes as he tries to shake the image of you out of his head. Sam laughs on the line too, supporting your offer. It’s just his luck to be assigned to a team with a bunch of dummies who are so eager with multi-tasking an extraction operation with setting up a date.

Both voices crackle again in his ear but this time it’s regarding what they were actually here for in the middle of a jungle in nowhere particular, trying to rescue some biochemist who has been kidnapped by HYDRA fanatics.

“Falcon, get ready to receive package. Barnes, get ready to receive my love and also my body.” You instruct them and both men get in position. Sam jumps off from where he was hiding among the thicket of trees while Bucky moves toward the hidden facility.

A crash above indicates you’re ready to be pulled out. A body gets thrown out of the broken window and Sam catches it with ease, followed by you diving out, back to the ground and still shooting at whoever was chasing you. Bucky catches you in his arms with ease just as you fall to him and he sets you on the ground.

“See? How am I suppose to get over you when you keep catching me every time I fall?” you cackle before sprinting towards the jungle and onto the quinjet. Bucky rolls his eyes because of course you’re still going to hit on him despite being chased down by a small army with big guns.

You’ve been at him for six months now after working together for nearly two year and countless missions. Always telling him how he makes your heart flutter whenever he’s in the same vicinity, how his murder strut turns you on, how cute he looks when he’s concentrating—

“Choke me with your vibranium arm, daddy!”

You tell him while you’re knee deep in HYDRA goons, fighting off four men at a time, him blocking a goon with an exo-skeleton type armor. You’re smiling at him like a feral cat being backed into an alley wall.

“Will you knock it off and concentrate?” he yells at back to you as he throws off the guy ten feet to the side.

“Whatever you say, daddy!” you reply and easily overpower your attackers. Waiving your arms in what would look like an intricate choreography for stabbing villainous henchmen. He looks at you impressed as you wink at him and move to stab more people.

He doesn’t get why you only seem to have eyes for him though. He’d attended enough parties in the compound to know that there are about fifty SHIELD agents who constantly throw themselves at your feet. You were quiet popular to them mainly because you seemed to have a perpetual smile on your face but also because,

“Hot damn!” Sam Wilson’s whistling draws Bucky’s attention from the bar to the person his friend is looking at and he gets what all the fuss was about. You were walking towards them in an embroidered beige mini dress that might as well have been sewn into you because it accentuated your body too perfectly.

Sam extends his arm toward you and gives you a twirl. You finally stand before them and beam at Bucky, complimenting his suit then batting your eyelashes at him. The Falcon, ever the wingman, nudges him and nods toward you signaling the soldier to say something in return.

“You look great, Lieutenant.” He manages before sipping his drink.

“Awww, thank you Mr. Barnes.” You coo before taking the space next to him and leaning on the bar. You then whisper into his ear which causes him to sputter his drink, “This dress would look even better on your bedroom floor.”

It wasn’t that he didn’t like you because he does but he’s not used to being the one being flirted at or being complimented; not since 1942. His new captain had asked him what was stopping him from agreeing to one date with you. So far he hasn’t given a consistent nor coherent answer because if he were to be honest with himself, he doesn’t even know too.

He makes a pros and cons list in his head as he takes his usual morning run around the compound while you headed drills for the new recruits. You easily spot him and give him an enthusiastic wave as he passes by.

Okay, pros: you were a former lieutenant who passed all of the recruitment tests with flying colors, personally handpicked by Maria Hill and co-signed by Sam Wilson; you were a ball of sunshine in contrast with his dark and brooding; you never come to their personal quarters empty handed, always armed with snacks, take out and even the occasional home-cooked meals; physically speaking you were a lot like him, injected with a new version of the super serum created by Banner by accident when he was trying to find a cure for the measles you contracted in the South Sudan; you were selfless, always made sure everyone was having a great time; your laughter in the morning was a better source of energy than coffee—

And then he hears it, that specific sound, as he returns to his starting running point. You’re laughing with the recruits who you were running around blindfolded and crashing into one another. He’ll run two more laps until he finishes the list.

Your cons: ….

…..

……….

Dammit! Why can’t he think of anything? Wait, there’s one.

Okay, your cons: you flirt with him too much. No matter the situation, no matter how dire or serious, you always find a way to flirt with him. Maybe that’s enough reason not to go out on a date with you.

Later that week, you, Sam and Bucky are tasked to check out an old HYDRA bunker that popped up on radar out of nowhere. It was probably nothing but Sam needed to be sure so off you go into some island that was even too tiny to be seen on the map.

The team was fifteen minutes out from the location and you started to finish gearing up. You were standing near the quinjet’s hold as Bucky takes position right in front of you. You look up at him, corners of your lips moving slightly upward to acknowledge his presence. You were acting suspicious. The whole flight out you barely said a word to him and didn’t even compliment him on how well he _oils up his big guns_. And now you’re silently checking the contents of your utility belt and pulling on your gloves without telling him how you _love_ the way his eyes sparkle pre-ass kicking. Eight minutes out and Bucky is about to drown in your silence.

“What’s wrong with her?” he whispers harshly to his friend on the pilot’s seat. “If she’s not feeling well we shouldn’t have taken her on this mission.”

“Relax, lover boy. She’s fine.” Sam huffs before leaving his seat to put on his coms. “Someone from HR heard you complaining about how it’s not professional for her to call your ass _woman liquefier_ because and I quote ‘your ass would make any woman wet, Buck’ while in combat. So they memo’d her not to objectify you anymore.”

A smile creeps up on Bucky’s face. He feels elated because he’d finally get some peace from your constant aggressive expressions of affection. Two minutes out he returns to his previous position next to you and presses a button to open up the hatch.

Obviously there was a reason why the HYDRA base popped back in the radar. Half of the stupid island was turned into a weapon manufacturing facility and the three of you were hilariously outnumbered. Bucky was now running back to where the jet was parked, blindly shooting behind him as he tries to get away from at least a hundred men chasing him.

“LT, get your cute ass back to the jet,” Sam commands into the coms while maneuvering his way out of gunfire above the base.

Bucky was already in the jet when he spots you running on beach with a shiny thing in your hands. You were smiling menacingly despite being tailed by about thirty scums. The former assassin lifts his rifle and starts picking off those behind you. About two hundred feet away from his position, he sees you stumble and fall face first on the sand.

When you fail to get up after ten seconds, Bucky sprints to where you lie face down. He checks your form and sees the damage. You’re body is riddled with bullet holes and blood was coming out from every where.

“Sam, LT is down. We need to get her out.” he presses into his ear not awaiting for confirmation and moves your head on his lap as he kneels down tapping the side of your face. “Hey, stay with me. Keep your eyes on me.”

You respond with a shallow whine as your heads bobs to the side, eyes unfocused. He pulls out an injectible morphine from his belt and hits you with it before pulling out pads and placing them under your tac vest that he retightens. He then lifts you off of the sand and hauls you back to the jet.

“Bucky?” you moan, blood escaping your lips.

“Yeah, doll. I’m here. Stay awake for me will ya?” Bucky pants as he runs back to the jet.

“Mmkay…” you say but your eyes roll to the back of your head just as soon as his boots hit the quinjet’s hold. Sam lands roughly just then and rushes to the pilot seat to get all of you out of there.

“How she holdin’ up?” Sam’s voice echoes in the jet full of concern.

“Not great.”

“We’ll get her home.”

Bucky places you on the jet’s small holo-table as you bleed through it. He attaches first aid mechanisms available on the plane onto you, doing his best to help you stay conscious.

“Hey, doll, you can’t die on me, okay? We’re headed home.” He calls out to you while wiping your dirtied face littered with darkened sand and sticky blood.

“I won’t. I—I’m so sleepy, Buck.” You slur out but he feels his heart jump out of his chest. The field medicine on the jet was working.

“I know but you can’t sleep, okay?”

“Why?”

Because you might die, you idiot. He almost wants to answer but knows he has to be extra delicate with you now. Especially when you keep groaning out in pain and your torso looks like Swiss cheese, he knows he has to keep you awake.

“Because If you stay awake, I’ll let you hit on me and talk about my butt.” He says, warily looking over to his shoulder to where his buddy sits. “No consequences.”

That earns him a lazy smile from you and you wince before your eyes flutter open.

“I do love talking about your butt.” you manage raspily. And move your hand to reach out for him.

“I know you do.” He nods and takes your hand in his. But you only manage to be awake for the next ten minutes before completely losing consciousness all the way back to the compound.

Bucky Barnes has been through a lot but it doesn’t mean having a team mate of his be sent up to medical was ever going to get easy. He still manages to feel like complete shit afterwards. And now even more so because this time, it’s you who’s being operated on by the doctors for ten hours.

You feel heavy. Or, your chest feels rather heavy. There’s a familiar voice floating above you that you can’t quite grasp on but you know where its coming from so you follow it. You get pulled through and realize that you’re lying down, a steady beeping coming from your left side grounding you. But the voice on your left pulls you in further and you can feel yourself coming to.

“…and that one time you told me my thighs could solve world hunger because they were thick and juicy…” Bucky is talking to you despite your current status. He’s leaning on his elbows, propped up on his knees. “I liked that one, I’ve always been proud of my thighs.”

“Mmkay..” you respond after he pauses and he just about jumps up on the bed when he hears you.

“You’re awake!” he confirms by hovering over you and running his thumb on your cheek. He then presses a button on the wall behind your head before returning his attention to you with a soft smile. “Hey, you had me worried for a second there.”

“How long was I out?” you rasp out, peering one eye open to him, the light from the windows hurting your eyes.

“Two days… but even bullets can’t keep a good girl like you down.”

You hum and smirk at the statement.

“Whoa there, Sarge. You can’t say things like that to me.” You tease him. “Keep it in your pants or I’ll take off mine.”

You close your eyes again while Bucky revisits his pros and cons list with a grin forming on his face.

Pros: you’re one tough cookie;

Cons: you flirt with him too much.


End file.
